


调教男友的脸的正确姿势

by yukihane_N



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bystanders Yuri, Couple, Happy Ending, M/M, in a relationship, makeup artist
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukihane_N/pseuds/yukihane_N
Summary: 胜生化妆师今天也在为自家影帝老公的脸操碎了心。





	调教男友的脸的正确姿势

**Author's Note:**

> 你好，这里是雪羽，很高兴你能看到我！  
> 这篇是我lofter主页上的其中之一，今后会陆续都搬运过来。  
> 祝你阅读愉快！

1

新秀演员尤里·普利赛提今天也是一脸不高兴地完成了拍摄任务。所幸这个角色对他这位影坛之虎（自称）来说完全是本色出演，没有发生太多的NG翻车事故。

让他不高兴的原因只有一个——那边那个对着化妆师笑得一脸傻样的银发老男人绝对不是他所认识的蝉联五年影帝宝座的同门师兄。

一定是假的维克托·尼基福罗夫。

自从他们认识了这个亚裔化妆师之后，这种蠢得要命的傻笑就天天挂在脸上，真叫人嫌弃。

 

2

这个亚裔化妆师名叫胜生勇利，目前是跟着这个剧组的化妆师，长相一般，整天戴着副老土的蓝框眼镜，真不明白为什么一介影帝要天天围在这家伙身边打转。

“勇利~我嘴唇干了~”

老天，一个将近三十岁的老男人嘟着嘴巴往一个大男人面前凑，尽管这个老男人长得再养眼，尤里只觉得相当的辣眼睛。

更别提这个化妆师名字念起来还跟他同音。呕。

每次维克托用这种黏糊糊的语气喊胜生勇利时，尤里差点没把上一顿饭给吐出来。

“既然你们俩同音啊……那尤里就叫尤里奥吧！”

滚犊子！别仗着自己辈分老一点就可以随随便便改别人名字！还有为什是他被改名啊！要改也应该是胜生勇利改吧！他可是势头大好的新秀演员诶！

然而不管尤里再怎么拒绝，整个剧组也还是跟着维克托喊起了“尤里奥”这个小名。

尤里默默地在影帝身后比了第十五次中指。

 

3

正在享受来自恋人的补妆服务的影帝先生可没空管师弟在他背后做的小动作。

眼前面容白净的亚洲人正低垂着棕色的双眸，专注且认真地在他脸上按压着定妆粉，恰到好处的力度很是舒服。浅浅的呼吸轻柔地吹拂在他脸上，撩起密密麻麻的酥痒。脸上正在扫动的刷子不似扫在他脸上，更像是扫在他心尖儿上。

当唇妆补好之后，影帝先生终于控制不住，双手捧住化妆师恋人的脸，把人拉下来照着人家的嘴唇就是一个大大的吧唧。

没办法，谁让这个可爱的化妆师盯着他的嘴唇盯了这么久。哦，他还觉得唇膏抹得有点多了，顺便匀给人家一点也没什么不妥的。

“维、维克托！刚上好的唇妆又被你……被你……”

噢，上帝，他的这个恋人一定是吃可爱长大的对吧，不然为什么就连捂着嘴脸红的样子也是这么可爱？

影帝维克托感觉小心脏在遇到胜生勇利之后，这会儿又中了一箭。一支丘比特射来的箭。

嘛，只要对象是勇利，再中多少支他都乐意。

“那就继续补嘛，反正有勇利在不是吗~”维克托笑眯眯地搂上恋人的腰，语气一如刚才那般黏糊，全然一只黏人的大型犬。

“你这样是在浪费！唇膏可不便宜！”

勇利“啪”地一下拍开缠上来的手，那只手又不死心地继续绕上去，活像有了生命的藤蔓。

“我给你买就好了嘛~”

尤里咧嘴嘁了一声，并踹了一脚身旁的折叠椅。见鬼去吧，卿卿我我不分场合的狗男男。

 

4

其实维克托第一次见到胜生勇利的时候，他也没想到后来会被这个看起来几乎未成年一样的亚裔化妆师勾去了全部的心神。

对他最开始的印象，是那双在认真工作时分外明亮的棕色眸子，像是在酒吧的暗黄灯光下倒出来的威士忌，透亮的琥珀色表面波动着光的碎块。

而越接触下来，这个含蓄的日本人也就真的越像威士忌那样，口感清爽，味道甘美。

从闪着光的认真眼神、熟练严谨的上妆手法，到语调软糯的声音和身上好闻的橘子香气，都如同年份上好的威士忌所散发出来的诱人气味。

这十分的不对劲。维克托抚着下巴想。他是个骨子里泡着伏特加的俄罗斯人，威士忌这种甜腻腻的酒可一点儿也不符合他们战斗民族的口味。

这个青年是这么的特别，总让他忍不住想要去接近一点，再接近一点——近到距离为负都行——啊哈，他是不是有点想的太急了。

不过说真的，体验过各种水平的化妆技术的影帝先生，自从感受过胜生勇利的手法后，一下子就对其他的化妆师嫌弃起来，没少当着别人的面挑刺儿，一度把经纪人雅科夫气到不行。

这个任性的家伙有考虑过这样说话的后果吗！一旦传出去说他摆架子耍大牌，哼，自个儿收拾去吧！没听说过演艺圈不能得罪的人除了摄影师就是化妆师吗！

也估计是因为强悍的影帝地位，被挑刺儿的化妆师们都没敢有怨言。影帝嘛，肯定体验过最高水平的化妆手法，嫌弃他们也是正常的。

但想想也好冤啊，他们是被剧务组找过来的，又不是眼巴巴要贴过来的，不满意请先去找导演换人好伐。被那张偶尔会笑成爱心的嘴当面吐槽什么的，他们宁可放弃掉可以上手摸影帝脸的机会。

直到有一天，原先在剧组跟妆的西郡优子请假，找了胜生勇利来顶班，一众被维克托嫌弃过的化妆师们终于得救了。

每天都能看见笑得满面春风的影帝先生，感觉真是不能再舒服了。

所以当维克托宣布胜生勇利成为他的御用化妆师的时候，剧组里的其他化妆师们带头鼓起了掌。

只是那感激涕零的表情怎么看都有种为壮士送行的意味。

 

5

那么这位能让影帝先生拜倒在其化妆刷下的胜生勇利到底是何许人也？

首先，他是粉了维克托·尼基福罗夫12年的头号迷弟；其次，才是一位自认为随处可见的化妆师。

要说为什么他的化妆技术能这么讨影帝先生的欢心……你觉得看一张脸看了12年会还不知道怎么下手吗？而且加上迷弟属性，他对待维克托的脸那叫一个精心呵护关照有加，卸妆的时候小心翼翼，卸妆之后还附赠一次面部护理，把维克托的脸打理得那叫一个白里透红光滑水嫩。

想想就觉得这人真是个贴心小棉袄呢，放在身边当个美容顾问也是极好的。维克托如是想着。

 

6

两人黏在一起放闪的开始，是在勇利第一次给维克托所在剧组跟妆的杀青宴后。

那晚具体发生了什么，因为在场人都喝了不少所以没几个人记得请。只知道据说还有不少通告的影帝先生在入住的酒店多住了一晚，比预定的行程晚了一天才走。

后来，这个日本籍的化妆师就形影不离地跟在维克托身边了。不可否认，有了胜生勇利之后，维克托比以往要看上去帅气多了，一些时候的表情也十分生动。

比如……现在……抱着胜生勇利张着爱心嘴撒娇什么的，吃瓜群众们一致认为，这绝对不是演技。

 

7

“勇利！你又要离我而去了吗！”

“Come back！没有你我会活不下去的！”

无视掉大影帝夸张的哀嚎，胜生勇利把手里的眉刷往桌子上气愤地一丢，“你再动一下面部肌肉试试！”

这人到底知不知道化妆的时候乱动会给他造成多大的困扰啊？更何况还有不到半个小时他就得出场了，耽误化妆进度影响形象的话他这个化妆师也会挨骂的好不好！

维克托连忙伸手揽过眼前人的腰，像是顺毛一样抚着勇利的背后：“好啦好啦我闭目养神就是了，不生气不生气。”

亚裔化妆师鼓着白净的脸颊拿回刷子，泄愤一般扣住影帝先生的下巴，屏着呼吸继续描画眉毛。他保证，如果维克托再动任何一下，他就把这双又平又直的眉毛画成蜡笔小新限定。

 

8

有化妆品公司来找维克托和勇利拍摄代言广告。

对勇利来说是出乎意料——时至今日他还依然觉得自己是个随处可见的化妆师。

对维克托来说算是预料之中——光是“影帝御用化妆师”这个名号，就已经足够让勇利去做代言了。

两人像是往常赶通告那般，来到了约定好的摄影棚。勇利这时尴尬地发现，因为多次给维克托跟妆的习惯，他这次也把自己的化妆箱给带来了，完全忘了今天自己是主角之一。

场内一片死寂。

品牌商这边找来的化妆师一度想要掩面泪奔。面对着非勇利不可的维克托，和脸蛋毫无瑕疵的胜生勇利，她头一次感觉自己这么多余。

品牌商这边负责代言事宜的人也感到十分尴尬。原以为准备周全了，没想到愣是忘了这一茬。

倒是摄影师灵机一动：“就拍胜生君给尼基福罗夫先生上妆时候的场景嘛！”

结果，原定是要走诱惑路线的口红广告，变成了影帝与自家化妆师秀恩爱的超级闪光弹。

但销量比以往任何一款都要好，品牌商以感谢的名义赠送了该款口红的全色系套装，让勇利小小开心了一把，并根据妈妈姐姐小优和职业导师美奈子等人各自的肤色，给每个人都挑了一支并想方设法送了过去。

而有那么一段时间里，维克托·影帝福罗夫很热衷于花式玩口红，比如涂在自己嘴唇上然后往恋人身上吧唧一堆口红印、往恋人的衣领子上也吧唧一两个。

有一次他趁着勇利不在，偷偷在他们同居的屋子里喝了几瓶酒，然后拿起一支正红色的口红在嘴上涂了一圈，拉起自己的衣领印了一个鲜红的唇印，最后快速地弄干净嘴唇，躺在沙发上装出一副醉生梦死的模样。

他故意伪造一个有女人来找他的假象，想看看吃醋的勇利会是什么样子。

结果勇利只是扯着他的衣领死死盯了一会儿，又盯了他的嘴唇一会儿，然后面无表情地拍拍他的脸：“起来，把这些酒瓶子收拾好。”

维克托对恋人的冷静感到吃惊。他就对咱这么信任这么有信心一点儿也不带怀疑的吗？

“勇利，你没有什么想要问我的吗？”

“问你什么？”

“比如……我衣领上这个口红印，你不好奇是谁的吗？”

勇利扯着嘴角盐盐一笑：“维克托，这口红虽然是送的，但它的价格让我不想补货，你明白吗？”

“你……”演戏时台词背得跟倒豆子似的影帝先生此刻一时语塞，“你怎么看出来的？”

“这带着唇珠的上唇跟你的唇形一模一样，这款口红的这个色号是少见的带银闪的正红，你嘴唇上的干纹里还卡着点没洗干净。”

“……”

“下次涂口红前记得上点润唇膏，我的维特涅卡。怎么样，还要我继续说吗？”

你的维特涅卡无言以对。

 

9

“尤里奥，你说我拿着全套刻字的YSL口红去向勇利求婚怎么样？外壳上刻点什么好呢？”

“哈？你是化妆品用多了脑子被腐蚀了吗？”

在化妆间里正在弄发型的尤里扭过头，给了正在托腮思考的维克托一个大大的白眼，旋即被发型师用手把脑袋扭回了原处。

“拿二十碗猪排饭在地上摆一个心型或送他你的荧幕纪念特辑都比你这馊主意要来得实际些！”

 

END.


End file.
